My Wish
by ClarityVee
Summary: As Dark Pit aids Pit in his mission to defeat Hades, he starts to fall for him. After the war, he still holds in his feelings. What happens when Pit shows back up? Dark Pit's romantic thoughts and feelings through the events of Uprising. Pit x Dark Pit. One-shot.


**Alright. So, I've recently admitted to myself I now kinda enjoy yaoi. But not too much. So far, the only pairings I like are Dark Pit x Pit, Link x Pit, Marth x Ike and Hikaru x Kaoru. (But I'm still mentally married to Pit. I prefer him straight, thank-you-very-much) So, if it's not that good, please give me a break. It's my first time at this. And I wanted to write a story about my two favorite angels (and I have writer's block on a story I really need to update on). And even though it might be a bit longer than most one shots, I hope you like it! C: AGAIN! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! DON'T LIKE LEAVE NOW!**

As the Chaos Kin dragged me down, two things were bumping around in my skull. One: is this really going to be the end for me? And two: Pit. That blasted angel was in my head. I was just fighting alongside him only minutes ago, slightly teasing him to my own amusement, sharing a pre-boss battle rally cry. Now I see him falling towards me. His wings flapping, and fire enclosed around him...he's such an idiot!

I was feeling pain for two reasons. The Chaos Kin was taking me away, and Pit was putting himself in danger for me. My heart was pounding for different reasons. I was so glad he was putting so much effort just to save me. No one really paid any attention to me. He was treating me like an old friend, risking his own life to have me by his side again. But, he was putting himself in danger. He had to fly to reach me. _Fly._ Everyone knows Pit can't fly by himself! And he already used the power of flight just minutes ago, flying into the Chaos Vortex, until he was forced to land on this platform. But as soon as he saw me fall to the ground, he sprinted just to get to me.

When we were both back on that platform, I couldn't help but ask if Pit was alright. The sight I saw when I looked up made my heart skip a few beats. His beautiful wings, were burned. The bloody, charred bit of what was left could bring anyone to tears. I felt tears well up in the brim of my eyelids, but no tears came out. How could I not cry? I barely knew Pit, but I knew enough. The two of us have this weird connection...we're tied together. The bubbly, energetic, and sometimes annoying angel was always there for me, even though I did what I could to turn him away.

I love him.

Thinking back to when we first met, and how I despised him so, it seems unfathomable now. Seeing his burned face, his once beautiful face completely dirtied by me, brought back memories of the pain I caused him. Replaying the time I spin-kicked him in the stomach made me cringe. I also remembered our long battle at those ruins. I hit him so many times, but he still managed to defeat me. That's when I started to slightly admire him. He couldn't fly, but even with my flying attacks he still won. As I saw Lady Palutena cradle Pit's lifeless body in her arms, I couldn't stand to bear it. Just seeing his life hang back so lifeless knotted up my gut. I started to fly away, but she then caught me.

"Pittoo," she softly spoke, her voice sounding cracked from crying.

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop calling me that!" I let that out louder than I planned, but it was because of Pit being in this state. Nothing of it had to do with her calling me that ridiculous nickname. Although, I still balled my fists at the sound of the name.

"Sorry. Just listen to me, please." She paused. Her head was hanging low, her glow dimmer than usual. "We have a chance to save Pit. A slim chance, but it's still a chance."

My wings perked up at this. Pit! He can...?

"I'm listening," I said, my back turned to the green-haired goddess.

"If I can think of a way to Pit, you'll need to help me. You're the only one who can fly and take down any enemies in the way."

My eyes widened. Did she seriously say what I think she just did? I have to save Pit?

"But, you'll have to stay with me in my temple, Pitto- Dark Pit. You got burned as well, and after such a tiring battle with all those enemies, you need to rest."

"But Pit might not last until then. You just said we need to act fast, didn't you?" I spat.

"He's unconscious, but he's still hanging on. Pit's a tough guy, he'll make it through the night. I need you rested up so you can fight any enemies along the way. Pit needs you."

I stayed silent, but I finally turned around to Palutena and nodded. I tried my best to hide my concern, keeping my well-known frown on my face. I couldn't let them know that I...love him. This is all so new to me. I couldn't give them any suspicions. Pit needed me, so I was determined to save him. Just like he saved me.

o.O.o

"I'm outta here!" I cried. I was so antsy to get out of this temple. I couldn't stay in a luxury house like this when Pit's life was on the line! I flew out of the opened doors, letting my wings catch the wind and head towards the Rewind Spring.

"Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. But I thought of a way to save him," Lady Palutena said to me with her goddess power.

"Of course you did," I snap.

"We both owe Pit. You know that," she said full of sorrow and sensitivity. "Think of the sacrifices he made to save the both of us."

"..." I couldn't retort back. She obviously didn't understand me. I already said I love him, didn't I? Of course I was going to help Pit! He did make a sacrifice, all right. His wings...his pure, beautiful wings. He sacrificed his wings to save me. This is the least I can do.

"All right. Then what's the next step?" I asked.

"Go to the City of Souls. It's just a little ways ahead. It's the place where souls make their final passage into death, or back into life," she explained.

Then Viridi butted in. Talking about cheating death and how it's unnatural and yada-yada-yada. Doesn't she even feel pain in that stone heart of hers? Pit is a thin line away from dying! And you just ramble on about it in a negative way?

"I know the stakes, but we don't have a choice." Couldn't have said it better myself. But then, something occurred to me.

"Hey, weren't you two just at war with each other?"

"Mind your own business!" Viridi barks. Sheesh. Did a reset bomb explode this month or something? "I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this."

"Thank you, Viridi. And thank you for helping Pit when I couldn't." I could have said the same thing. I was frozen while Pit was a ring. When he finally awoke, I was still able to do nothing for a while.

After more bantering and flying, I came across a city. I've never seen anything like it before. Everything was a green-blue color, and all the buildings were crystallized. Lady Palutena said it's where the spirits of the dead gather, basically the Underworld. That's when Hades appeared.

"Our hero's looking a little goth today. I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be ever so tragic," he said in that annoying tone of his.

"No one's listening," I quickly replied in a mocking tone.

"It's hilarious how you have no sense of humor! But that sourpuss attitude is going to give you an ulcer someday, you know." Sense of humor? I have a sense of humor, you just tell lame jokes. Some Lord of the Underworld.

Viridi then started to get back to the subject of the souls. Turns out, there's now too many souls for Reapers to handle, so they come to this city. And while some fade away, other souls are eaten. What kind of place does Hades run? I just kept flying, defeating any monsters that got in my way. I had to keep going. No one's mentioned a landing spot, yet. I'm assuming that even though I've reached the city, I've still got to get to where I can save Pit. Then, a giant monster appeared out of the ground! It eats all the souls, and if I wasn't too careful, it's eat me as well. And let me say, this thing is hideous. I kept shooting arrows at it repeatedly. Die already! I've had enough already! As I started hitting all the weak points, Hades then says he'd like to eat _my_ soul.

I continued flying. Even after I was grossed out by Hades taste in snacks. But I did pay attention to what he was saying, and he said he liked molding souls into other forms. Putting that together, it explains why he has the number of troops he does. He just creates them from souls!

"Uh...SPOILER ALERT!" Hades cries. He then explains to us, that the more enemies we kill, the bigger his army gets. That he'll never loose. But wait, it takes more than one soul to create a monster. Then, that monsters only has a single soul of its own. So, if the new soul of that monster goes to the underworld...

"Hold on a second. Your math is a little off. You might want to break out the Brain Age, pal. Think of all the casualties there have been in the war between the gods. If Hades was right, the Underworld would be way more crowded with monsters."

"Then that means one fallen soldier doesn't equal one new Underworld monster," Lady Palutena said. "After all, creating something as corporeal as a monster would take..."

"A TON of souls!" Viridi shouts. "But that's a huge waste! It's...an abomination!"

"Yeah, that's about the sickest thing I've ever heard. We HAVE to stop him," I agreed.

"You poor deluded things, you'll never stop me! Not in MY realm!" Hades yells at me, then slashes a pillar in front of me, nearly crushing me.

"Don't let him get under your skin!" Palutena warmed me.

"Not a problem." I flew straight towards his face, but he vanished instantly, and I wasn't in the City of Souls anymore. Caught up in all the excitement, I remembered about Pit. "It's been great touring the City of Souls and all, but we're here to save Pit, right?"

"Hey, no need to cop an attitude, just keep moving forward!" Palutena reprimanded.

"Get a room, lovebirds," I heard Hades spit out. If only he knew...

After an argument with Virdi, and the realization of its not only humans throwing the world of out balance, but the gods' war as well, I finally came up to a strange structure in the middle of nowhere. It was being held up by a thin pole, reaching forever down into the abyss below. How something so easily breakable could hold up something so heaving-looking as the rest of the platform, I'll never know. I started heading towards it.

"Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you need to go. I'll bring Pit in right next to you." I started flying even faster towards the Spring. Pit, being next to me, and knowing that I'm going to save him, I felt my heart warm up.

"As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original states. But if you soak too long, it'll rewind things too far, and that can get weird," Viridi stated. As I approached the spring, a huge pain filled up in my wings. I've never felt anything more physically painful in my life. I fell to the ground, and I heard something splash into the water. Then I heard the trippy voice I thought I heard the last of.

"Well, that worked out nicely. Hahahaha!"

"Pandora...ugh." I got up and readied my arrows, starting to attack her. Her battle style hasn't improved in the slightest. Although, she's more annoying than before, if that's even possible. After a few hits, she jumped into the Rewind Spring, yelling about exterminating me. When she came out from underneath the water, it was _not_ Pandora. An attractive, blue-haired amazon appeared!

"Who is THAT!?" I asked as she winked at me.

"Hehehehe...it's the new, improved me. Ahhh...it's been so long since I've had a body! Eat your hearts out, ladies!" After she said those words, she started attacking me. Her attacks weren't that much stronger, and they looked way cheesier. I mean, really, a barrier shaped like a heart? Please. Even in her amazon form, I defeated her quickly. Or so I thought. She played dead! Ugh! Then Hades comes and starts talking about destroying the Rewind Spring. There's no way I'm letting that happen! _I have to save Pit!_ I thought as I delivered my final shot to Pandora, defeating her a third time.

Pit then appeared next to me. His face, it looked so sad, but it also looked so serene. His hair was slightly tussled, and his tunic was ripped so that all of his chest was exposed. He was shirtless. Every single toned part of his upper body was out and revealed to the public. I ignored my every instinct as I gently dipped his wings into the water. As I sat him back up, the light returned to his wings, and they gained back their white beauty. Every single feather returned, and Pit's face gained its color back. He woke up, and started doing flips and cheering.

"Where am I? Pittoo!?" He turned to me. As much as I loved seeing him shirtless, I couldn't stand to be near him. I couldn't let them all see me. I could feel myself almost smiling. I just couldn't let him see me. In panic, I ran off the side of the platform, remembering too late I couldn't fly anymore.

"Fine, fine. I'll get him," Viridi said, as she transported me out of there.

o.O.o

Once I heard that Pit was in trouble with Hades, I had to do something. But since I couldn't fly anymore, I needed a ride. The lightning chariot! I hopped in, grabbed the reins, and headed to Hades. I felt the wind brush my hair back, also starting to make my eyes water a bit from my speed.

_Okay, here's Hades. But where's Pit?_ An explosion went off inside of Hades, causing him to stop his attack on Viridi._ That must be him!_ I thought. I headed into Hades' mouth, quickly zooming down to his heart chamber. I caught a hold of Pit, our hands holding each others'. The lightning chariot gained more speed, tearing right through Hades' chest, letting us out.

"If it weren't for that explosion, I never would've found you."

"I'm sure glad you did!" Pit exclaimed. His smile made me blush. That smile, I'll admit, it's adorable. And, how he seems so thankful towards me...his hand, just feels _so right_ holding mine right now.

o.O.o

As I saw Pit fly after defeating Hades, I couldn't help but admire him. The way his hair was slightly tussled from the match, his visage glorious with delight, oh damn you Pit! Why must you be so irresistible to me? After persuading Palutena to let me use her Power of Flight, I flew alongside Pit. I couldn't help but feel...happy. It was just us two, flying over a town, listening to the people cheer, the sunset out in the distance. The setting was romantic, but it killed me because it wasn't mutual. Once we were flying over the sparkling ocean, I drifted to the side, letting Pit fly by himself. I want him to enjoy his victory. Then he can go home to his precious Palutena and forget all about me.

o.O.o

It's been too long since I last saw him. Here am I, just sitting on top of a building in some town whose name I didn't even know. All I do is think about him. When I first met him in Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, I thought he was copying me. Everything about our appearances was the same, except I dressed in all black, have black eyes and red hair, and my wings are a shadowy shade of teal. I found him obnoxious, annoying, unpleasant. Now it's just the opposite. I think he's beautiful, fun and a bit headstrong, but in a good way. He's lighthearted. I now understand that the two of us are connected in a weird way everyone else isn't. But, for him to just...

"Pittoo!" That damned nickname! Why am I hearing things now?

"Pittoo! I found you!" _I found you_. I don't ever remember him saying that. I turn around to see Pit, panting. His wings looked worn out from flying. His mouth was agape, his eyebrows scrunched in a frustrating way, but soon vanished.

"I've been looking for you. You disappeared after I defeated Hades. I wondered where you went. I've...missed you," he said between gasps.

Either I'm hallucinating, hopeless or crazy, because I swear I saw him blush after he said that last sentence. He missed me. He _missed_ me.

"Well, you found me. Now what?"

"I want you to live with me in Skyworld with Palutena! It's a bit lonely there for me, so I thought of you."

"Live in Skyworld? In Palutena's palace? Pffft. What a laugh," I stifled.

"You don't want to live there?" Pit asked like a child. So naïve. I stood up and walked over to him, getting into his face. I was hoping I wasn't blushing, because I could feel heat in my cheeks.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, I'm surprised. Me, welcomed into the palace. Seems a little strange, don't ya think?" I spat, grimacing.

"It's not if we invited you! You're our friend, Pittoo!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. His personality was so childlike it was adorable. I forcefully pressed my lips onto his. I could tell he was surprised, from his reaction. He just froze, his breathing crazy. I slowly pulled back, looking into his deep sea-blue eyes. They were wide open, completely taken off-guard. His lips trembled before he spoke again.

"W-W-What was that for?" he asked.

"I...I love you, okay? I couldn't help myself. You were being too adorable, and you still are. I want more." I leaned in again, but slowly this time. I gently placed my lips on his again. I could feel both of us blushing. Even though I did, I refused to move. What I'm feeling is pleasing me. I don't want it to end. It's a great feeling, and it got better when he decided to kiss me back. As he did, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist slowly, as if he was unsure of his actions. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's me. I've been thinking about you and missing you. Then you say you love me. I didn't know what to say. And I started to question myself. I didn't think I liked you that way, but when you kissed me...I don't know." He buried his face in my shoulder. Seeing him upset like this was sad. I raised a hand and started to gently caress his hair.

"It's okay," I said. "You don't have to love me back."

"But I think I do!" he screamed.

"Then why is it a problem?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because I thought I loved Palutena. But now, being here with you like this is making me think. Do I really love her? For years I've worked at her side, doing every command she gave me. I wanted to make her proud of me and say 'Pit! Thank you so much for all that you've done!' and have a closer relationship with her. Maybe even marry her one day, but now I'm confused. Mostly because I want to keep kissing you."

"Then do it."

And he did. Immediately after I said those words, his lips reconnected with mine. Even though, this was our third kiss, this one felt different. They seemed to be more connection, more spark, more love. We slowly kissed for several minutes before we needed to breathe again. We broke apart, gasping for air, and pressed our foreheads to each others'.

"Pittoo?"

"Yes, Pit?"

"I'm sure that I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled. I pecked his lips once again. "I want to live in Skyworld with you."

"You do?!" Pit's eyes lit up, sparkly with passion. I nodded my head, resulting in being glomped to the ground by him. "I'm so happy that you are! We can be together there!"

"That's why I want to live there, numbskull," I said playfully.

"Pittoo, you realize we can't get there until tomorrow, right? Neither of us can fly until then."

"That works for me," I said as I flipped him to his side, so I could lay staring into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled as he stared back into mine. He slowly inched himself closer to me, wanting another kiss. I let him feel sneaky before he planted another kiss on my mouth. I wrapped my fingers in his, our hands fitting together perfectly. We when stopped kissing, we still held hands. The night sky was falling over us, the stars our only light. Both of us gazed up, just staring at the sky. It was a beautiful night, but nothing compared to my little Pit. A shooting star crashed through the sky, making Pit fidget with excitement.

"Quick! Make a wish!" he closed his eyes and focused hard, then he relaxed.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you! Then it won't come true! It's the rules!"

"You really are an angel."

"What about you?"

"I didn't wish for anything, I already have what I want."

As I said that, Pit grew a wide grin, then lay his head on my chest, his hand still holding mine. I placed my free hand on his head, fiddling with his brunette locks. This position felt so comfortable and natural, I didn't want to move. It seemed like hours passed before Pit spoke up again.

"Pittoo, you still want to know what I wished for?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

"I wished that we'd be together forever."

** Geez, this took longer than I thought it would! Hopefully after writing this I can get back to my stories that need updates. I just wanted to post something to show everyone I'm not dead, even though I've been coming on daily (Link's Little Brother. C:) Please enjoy/hate this for now until I update a story you care about. Well, until my next update, see you! **


End file.
